A manufactured image with no philosophies
by monkeemama1985
Summary: This story takes place exactly one year after the guys had gotten the job from Mr. Henderson, who now wants the guys to constantly come up with new ideas and new songs in order to keep the resort guests, wanting to come back each year to his ski lodge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Had this story written on here before,but wasn't sure if I wanted to keep writing it. So I decided to give it another try on here while, I am still working on Papa Jones' Blues, which I intend to finish before I do more work on this one. Hope everyone will like this story too, so please feel free to review, so I can know whether I should do this story or not.**

Chapter One; Hey,hey we are the Monkees

It was an early Tuesday morning,when all four monkees were sitting down eating breakfast, when the telephone rang. Exchanging glances between themselves as they questioned who was going to answer the phone, the person who eventually answered the phone was Stephanie who just came downstairs, and was on her way out the front door.

Throwing an icy stare at the four of them, Stephanie began talking to Mr. Henderson's secretary Ms. Pennyfeather,who needed to speak with Mike.

" Is Mr. Nesmith available?" asked Ms. Pennyfeather

" Sure, hang in." said Stephanie as she handed the entire phone to her brother

" Wait a minute kid, aren't you at least tell me who it is?" asked Mike

" You'll find out the minute you start talkin', I gotta get goin'." Stephanie said heading for the door

Sighing as he answered the phone,Mike began talking to Ms. Pennyfeather who mentioned to him that, Mr. Henderson needed them to stop by the office early this afternoon so they could discuss, what he wanted them to do and what not to di when they return to the resort this upcoming winter season.

Watching Mike's motions the entire time he was speaking on the phone led Micky, Peter and Davy to believe that,they were going to be really busy with rehearsals and meetings, until December rolls around.

Hanging up the phone,Mike rejoined his friends at the table and began to bang his head against the table top.

" Mike, are you alright?" asked Davy

" No." said Mike as he continued to bang his head

" Hey Mike, before you wind up breaking our table, maybe you should tell us what happened while you were on the phone just now." said Micky

" That was Mr. Henderson's secretary, she said he needs to talk to us this afternoon at his office." said Mike

" What harm could come form just talking to him today?" Peter asked as he left the table

" I don't know, but maybe we should go over some of our new songs, just incase we have to perform for him today." said Mike who finally stopped banging his head

" Could we bring our own instruments this time?" asked Micky

" Why would you want to do that, when he's already got some for us there?" asked Davy

" Don't you remember what happened the last time Davy?" asked Peter as he looked over at Micky

" Oh." Davy said with a slight nod

" Alright, if the tow of you insist on talking about me, then I hope you're saying good things." Micky said as he sat behind his drums

Once the others had joined Micky at the alcove band stand, they got ready to perform one of the new songs that Mike had just written called ' Papa gene's blues'. With things starting off rather well during the beginning of rehearsal, Mike had felt confident about the possibility of Mr. Henderson liking tis song enough, to let them perform it at lodge.

After they had played 'Papa gene's blues', they began playing ' Take a giant step' with Micky on lead vocal, and after ward the y played 'Shades of gray' with Davy and Peter singing the song together. Now that all four monkees were satisfied with their morning rehearsals, they had at least a few hours until their meeting with Mr. Henderson, which now all of them were hoping would end up going better than the first time they had met with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long with this update,but I'm kinda working on two fan fics at once so I will try my best to update whenever I get the chance.**

Chapter 2: You know we love to please

After spending most of that day after rehearsing worried about what would have to say,the guys decided on how they should dress for this meeting since they were trying to look more professional than the last time they had met with before he became their official boss.

"Okay fellas,we need to figure out how we should look for our meeting with Mr. Henderson this after noon."said Mike

"What's wrong with the way we're dressed now?"asked Peter

" Nothing is."sighed Mike "I just think we should look a little more grown up instead of like a bunch of long haired kids."

" But we are a bunch of long haired kids."said Micky

" I know that but,for once could we at least try to do something different?" Mike pleaded

" Guess this means we gotta wear a bunch of monkey suits." Davy sighed

" Well, we are the monkees, so we might as well dress like a bunch of them." said Micky

After agreeing that it would be best for them to dress in suits for their meeting, the four of them split off into pairs and headed into their shared bedrooms to change into their suits and ties. Upstairs in Mike and Micky's room, Mike was trying to decided which one of his wool hats looked professional enough to wear along with his suit.

" Hey Micky, which one of these hats goes better with this suit?" asked Mike

" Well, which one of those did you wear the last time around?" Micky asked while trying to straighten his mop of curly brown hair

" I think it was the green one,but I don't remember." Mike sighed

" Then wear the green one." Micky said shrugging his shoulders " Although I think that the blue one would look so much more professional."

Trying both hats on before making his final decision on which one to wear, Mike agreed with Micky that the blue one sort of looked a little more professional. Once the two of them were dressed in their suits, they left their bedroom and met up with Peter and Davy who were sitting down on the sofa in the living room waiting for them, so that they could finally leave for their meeting.

Before leaving the house, Mike took one last look in the mirror at that the hat that was on top of his head, and then finally left the house with his three band mates ready for what would hopefully be a smooth yet very successful meeting.

Driving down the road, they passed by the new antique book store that had just moved in to town and spotted Stephanie coming out of the building. Honking the car horn to attract her attention, Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

" Excuse me but have you seen four long haired weirdo's who drive the exact same car?" Stephanie said smirking

" Very funny Steph."said Micky

" So what's with the fancy get up you guys?" asked Stephanie

" We have a meeting with Mr. Henderson, and Mike thought we should dress a little more professionally this time.' said Peter

" Stephanie, would you like to come with us as our good luck charm?" asked Davy

" I dunno, my mother always told me never to accept rides from strangers." said Stephanie

" Just get in the car Steph." said Mike as he pinched the bridge of his nose

With Stephanie now along for the ride, the guys seemed a little more at ease about going to see Mr. Henderson who had really taken a shine to Stephanie when they had first met last year. As they continued on their way down town, Micky noticed that Stephanie was wearing a strange necklace around her neck.

" Hey Steph what's that creepy thing around your neck?" asked Micky

" It's supposed to protect me from harm, why does it freak you out?" said Stephanie

" It kind of does yeah." Micky shuddered

" I think it's kind of groovy Stephanie." said Davy

" I brought one for everybody." Stephanie said digging through her bag

" We'll get them from you later kid.' said Mike

" Aw, I was kinda hoping to get mine now." Peter said disappointedly

Finally making it to 's office, the four monkees and Stephanie all headed inside the building and into the elevator to the floor where his office was located. Receiving a warm and friendly greeting from Ms. Pennyfeather the minute they stepped off the elevator, they were buzzed into 's office where he was sitting at his desk waiting for their arrival.

" Ah, there's my boys." Mr. Henderson said with a grin

" Hi there Mr. Henderson sir." Mike said as he shook his hand

" Love the new look boys." said Mr. Henderson

" You know we love to please." Micky said with a goofy grin

" Ah, dolenz, I see you haven't changed a bit." said Mr. Henderson

" Nope, I'm still the same old loveable me." said Micky

" That's our Micky." Peter said smiling a bit uneasily

" And we wouldn't be the same with out him." Davy added

" Let's get down to business shall we?" Mr. Henderson said as he lit a cigar

" That's what we're here for." Mike said clearing his throat

Waiting outside in the waiting room while the guys were in their meeting with Mr. Henderson, Stephanie was crossing her fingers and hoping that the meeting was going well enough for the guys who had really come very far in the past year.

Inside the office, Mr. Henderson talked to the guys about what he was expecting from them this upcoming winter season, and that it was important for them to not only look professional on stage but to be professional as they do their performances. Since this job was really important for them to keep since it was keeping food on the table, and their rent paid, the four of them had no choice but to go along with what Mr. Henderson tells them to do.

Before ending the meeting,Mr. Henderson had asked Mike if he had come up with any new songs that he wanted to run by him before they left for the afternoon. Never before seeing such a nervous side of Mike like the three of them had witnessed that afternoon, Micky decided to step in and tell Mr. Henderson that they were in the process of working on new material that they should have for him as soon as they could.

" Well, in that case boys, I look forward to hearing that new material whenever it's possible for you to get it to me." said Mr. Henderson

" Don't worry Mr. Henderson, as soon as we get it just right, we will definitely give you a call so that you can hear what we came up with I promise." said Micky as he shook 's hand

Receiving help dragging Mike out of the office, Micky told Davy and Peter to sit him down in a chair so that he could hopefully snap back into reality. Wondering what happened to Mike, Stephanie got a cup of water from the water cooler and threw it in Mike's face, which wound up snapping him back into reality once again.

" Don't do that." said Mike

" I had to do something, and my second option was to smack you senseless." said Stephanie

" What happened to me in there?"asked Mike

" You completely froze when Mr. Henderson asked you if there were any new songs written for him yet." said Davy

" But don't worry Mike, Micky took care of things for you instead.'said Peter

" What did you tell him Mick?' asked Mike

" I told him that we would have those new songs for him as soon as we could." said Micky " Now lets go home."

Leaving 's office that afternoon, Micky began a little chant about their little run in with Mr. Henderson that day.

" Hey, hey we are the monkees, you know we love to please a manufactured image with no philosophies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : Please read and review : D... Sorry if the chapter is a little short.  
**

Chapter 3 : A manufacture Image

After they left Mr. Henderson's office and got back into the car, Micky once again reassured Mike that he had everything under control about how to handle getting those songs that Mr. Henderson wanted on time.

" Could you please just trust me for once in your life?" asked Micky

" It should have been me handling things instead of you." Mike said as he slammed the driver side door

" Sorrryyyy, for trying to be helpful." said Micky

" You shouldn't be so hard on him Michael, he was only trying to help." said Peter

"Ya know somethin Pete, you're right." Mike sighed " Sorry for that Mick."

" Think nothing of it man." Micky said with a smile

" I hate to break up you two love birds, but shouldn't we be driving instead of causing this little traffic jam?" Stephanie asked as angry drivers began honking their horns behind them

Starting the car as he waved at the drivers that were growing very impatient for having to wait, the five of them headed back to the pad to get started on those new songs that Micky had promised their boss to have ready as soon as they could. By the time they had gotten home, the guys piled up on the band stand and got started on the new songs, Stephanie sat there and played audience for them.

Thinking back to last year when she got them that second chance with Mr. Henderson, Stephanie just didn't want them to push themselves too the extreme just to impress him any more than they had done before. All that Stephanie ever wanted was for the guys to know that they just needed to be themselves and not seem as though they were some type of machines that wouldn't be satisfied just to achieve the ultimate perfection.

Remembering the way Mike had acted back then by keeping the constant vigil at the telephone and not having interest in doing anything else, Stephanie knew that she had to come up with something to keep these boys busy having fun and not worrying about being down a the ski lodge until December which was still at least five entire months away.

After listening in to the first few songs, Stephanie suggested that they take a vacation some where before they wind up turning into crazy people locked up in their house doing nothing but wait around until the winter season.

" Hey guys, how do y'all feel about taking a nice vacation some where?" asked Stephanie

" Where did you have in mind Steph?" asked Peter

" I don't know, it all depends on where the four of y'all would like to go." Stephanie sighed

" We really don't have time for a vacation kid, we have to come up with the right songs for Mr. Henderson, so who knows how long that's gonna take." said Mike

" Now wait a minute, a vacation might not sound like such a bad idea after all." said Davy

" I could use a vacation." Micky nodded in agreement

" Okay big brother every body else is on board for the vacation idea, so what about you?" said Stephanie

" I'll think about it and let you know what my decision will be." Mike sighed afterwards

Seeing that she may have a problem with trying to get her brother to do anything that was remotely fun and to get him to loosen up just a little bit, Stephanie knew that she had to work together once again with Micky, Davy, and Peter to get Mike to stop thinking about work and learn to have a little bit of fun, whether he wanted to have fun or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay you guys, but I've been really busy working on Papa jones' blues but, here is chapter 4 of a manufactured image where everyone is trying to convince Mike to take a much needed vacation.**

Chapter 4 : With no philosophies

Two days after their meeting with Mr. Henderson, Stephanie and the others were still busy trying to convince Mike to go along with their vacation idea, but since Mike was a very stubborn and often hard headed, Stephanie refused to give up without a fight.

One early morning as they were sitting around eating breakfast, the four of them noticed Mike was busy writing down something on a yellow note pad and muttering to himself as his pen moved along the paper. With Stephanie's chair being the closest to his, she wound up kicking him in the shin in an attempt to get his attention away from whatever he was doing.

Dropping his pen on the yellow note pad, Mike looked up at his sister then got back to what he was doing. Sighing in frustration, Stephanie grabbed the not pad from under Mike's pen, and then she Micky, Davy and Peter began playing a game of keep away.

" Real funny.' Mike said sarcastically " Give me back the note pad."

" You're not getting this back, until you learn how to stop thinking about working, and more about relaxing and taking a vacation." said Stephanie as she held tightly on to the note pad

" Why do I remember something just like this happening a year ago?" asked Peter

" It sort of did but instead of it being a note pad, it was Mike's hat." said Micky

" I remember that ending up badly when Mike chased all of us across the entire beach." Davy sighed

" Is this going to end badly too?" Peter asked with worry

" Depending on just how far Steph pisses Mike off, then it just might."said Micky

" In that case, I say we make a run for it starting right now." said Davy heading for the nearest exit

Leaving this battle to Stephanie, the other three monkees slowly walked towards the back door just as Mike suddenly turned his attention towards them. Smiling uneasily as they inched closer to the door, the three of them finally ran out of the door just as Stephanie called them a bunch of cowards.

" You yellow bellied cowards ! " Stephanie shouted

" Alright Steph, it's just you and me." Mike said as he moved towards his sister

" It may just be you and me but, I bet you never thought it would be so easy to catch me." Stephanie said as she ran out the back door

" Stephanie ! Get back here ! " Mike shouted as he ran out the door after her

Finding Micky, Peter and Davy lying down on the sand, Stephanie threw the note pad at Peter who started running as he saw Mike stomping down the sand. Sighing at each other as they prepared to make a run for it, Micky and Davy began wishing that Stephanie didn't do what she did.

" That's it, from now on I start taking my own vacations." Micky said as he began running for his life

" That's even if we get the chance to live, after Mike manages to catch us." Davy said as he ran as fast as he could go

" Quit your belly aching and just trust me." said Stephanie running right past them

" Why is it always me ? " Peter asked " Last time I was the first one to get chased with the hat, and now it's the note pad."

When they got near the water, Stephanie took the note pad from Peter and stood by the water holding the note pad a few inches above the water. Stopping dead in his tracks, Mike began to plead with his sister to give him back the note pad.

" Steph, can I please have that back now?" Mike asked nicely

" There must be something really important on here, if you want it so badly." said Stephanie

" Come on Steph, just give it back." said Peter

" Yeah, Stephanie let him have it." Davy said as he was breathing heavy

" I'm with them Steph." said Micky " Give it back so that we can all live to see tomorrow."

" Fine." Stephanie sighed " Here ya go big brother.'

" Thank you." Mike said as he took the note pad from his sister's hand

" What's on there that's so important any way Mike?" asked Micky

" Some Ideas I have for some new songs, that I plan on working on whenever we get back from our vacation." Mike sighed as they all headed back to the house

" See, I told ya that I'd get him to agree to take a vacation." Stephanie said smiling proudly

"You mean you only did this out of spite?" asked Davy

" Exactly.' said Stephanie " It was all part of my plan."

" Steph, next time you plan something like this, leave me out of it." Peter sighed as he entered the house last

With her work to get Mike to agree on taking a vacation done, all that was left was for them to agree on some place to go which meant that it would, probably end up being a very crazy adventure, that may lead them into all kinds of trouble. But whenever they are involved in any adventure, it is always bound to be something that none of them will ever forget.


End file.
